Besos
by Rabbit in the Hat
Summary: El pequeño Romano se pregunta sobre qué debería hacer con su primer beso. España/Romano y Prusia/Romano sugerido.


**Advertencia:** Tal vez no sea muy agradable para los fans del Spamano.

* * *

España encontró al sur de Italia sentado en el pórtico de la casa, con el delantal hecho un lío y la mirada perdida en un cielo despejado y azul. Había una escoba situada sin mucho arte en el suelo, no muy lejos del chiquillo, y un montoncito de hojas a medio barrer que poco a poco iba desapareciendo con el viento.

Romano lucía pensativo, y aquello no era algo tan cotidiano como para que Antonio lo dejase pasar por alto.

-"¿Romano?"- lo llamó, alzando las cejas e inclinándose sobre él, curioso. -"Romano, ¿te encuentras bien?"

Los ojos oliváceos del pequeño lo miraron, con gesto aturdido, y en ese momento el moreno advirtió que había algo raro en su semblante. Como si Lovino hubiera crecido un poco de un día para otro, y nada tenía que ver con esto la forma tan peculiar que el rizo rebelde de su cabello había cobrado.

-"¿Lovi?"

-"España,"- repuso éste, con voz adormecida, y Antonio se sentó a su lado, preocupado. -"¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?"

La pregunta descolocó a España mucho más intensamente que una guerra civil. Se quedó mirando a Lovino con los ojos anchos y una mueca de total perplejidad -Romano más bien le llamaría 'estupidez'- en la cara, hasta que finalmente comprendió que en realidad sí le había preguntado lo que había escuchado y no se equivocaba.

Pero entonces...

-"Ah, ¿es eso lo que te preocupa?"- sonrió, divertido y echando tierra sobre sus preocupaciones. Ya se pensaba que Italia estaría enfermo o echando de menos a su abuelo, como solía hacer en ocasiones, aunque si sólo estaba preocupado por asuntos sobre su futura vida amorosa, pues entonces a Antonio sólo le quedaban dos opciones: o explicarle que cuando un hombre y una mujer se quieren mucho, las abejas deciden salir a polinizar el campo, o sencillamente tirarse sobre él para chillarle lo mono que era.

Probablemente hubiera optado por la segunda opción si no fuera porque Lovino parecía estar hablando en serio.

-"Pues sí, lo he hecho... ¡Pero puedo asegurarte que no volveré a hacerlo hasta que tengas la edad suficiente, Romano!"- exclamó, con una sonrisa brillante en los labios, y entonces por fin el pequeño pareció despertar de su trance. Lo vio ponerse de pie de un saltito, dando tumbos, y mirarlo fijamente, con el cejo fruncido y las mejillas regordetas ardiendo en rubor.

-"¡N-NO TE LO PREGUNTABA POR ESO, TÚ, ESTÚPIDO DE MIERDA!"

España siguió riéndose, aunque logró controlarse momentos después, limpiándose una lágrima con un dedo para impedir que el niño le pegara un cabezazo y echara a correr. -"¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces qué es lo que está molestándote?"

Si bien Romano calló, el silencio fue abrupto y abrasador, e incluso el sonrojo de sus mejillas pareció adoptar una tonalidad distinta a la anterior. Se sentía avergonzado, intuyó España, pero no de la misma manera que hasta hacía unos segundos, víctima de sus comentarios más idiotas, sino por algo más.

-"¿Uhm?"

-"N-no es nada..."- aseguró el castaño, inclinando la cabeza hasta que su mentón se hundió en su pecho y con las manos hechas puños sólo momentos antes de estallar en risas nerviosas. -"¡N-no es nada, pedazo de idiota! S-sólo lo preguntaba por preguntar..."

Pero España, aunque solía estar incapacitado para leer el ambiente la mayor parte del tiempo, no lo fue tanto en ese momento en que realmente lo entendió.

-"Sabes bien que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, ¿verdad, Romano?"- inquirió, hablando en voz baja. Como si estuviera tratando de amansar a una bestia. -"Anda, no seas tímido."

-"N-no lo soy,"- repuso éste, resoplando, y por fin, meneando sobre el piso un piecito enfundado en una bota alta de piel marrón, murmuró, en voz muy baja y apenas audible: -"Pero estaba preguntándome... si una persona te persigue todo el tiempo... y te toma de las manos, y te dice que algún día va a casarse contigo... ¿sería normal que te bese? ¿E-es eso lo que debería hacer?"

Pestañeando, España pensó en ello. Pensó en que Romano estaba hablando de él, desde luego... Pero él nunca antes lo había besado. ¿Sería acaso una petición -mal- disimulada que estaba su secuaz haciéndole? ¿O es que acaso se había perdido de algo? Porque si lo que Lovino quería era un beso, él estaba más que dispuesto a dárselo ahí y ahora. Pensando aún en esto fue que estiró una mano para tomarlo por un brazo, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Romano avanzó torpemente hasta situarse entre las rodillas separadas de su jefe y levantó el rostro ruborizado hacia él, confundido.

-"Si es eso lo que ambos desean, entonces pienso que es correcto... No deberías tener miedo, ni preocuparte tanto por ello, Romano. Cuando las cosas tengan que suceder, sucederán. Y será maravilloso."

Romano no respondió, pero apoyó las manitas sobre los brazos de España, inclinando la mirada, y en ese momento Antonio pensó de nuevo en lo terriblemente adorable que el italiano era y en lo afortunado que se sentía por el hecho de que Romano divagara así al respecto de él.

-"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"- inquirió de pronto, sonriendo. -"¿Debería besarte ahora?"

Dando un saltito, el italiano se apartó, asustado.

-"¡Vete al demonio, bastardo!"- chilló éste, luciendo más bien enfadado que avergonzado, y le pegó una patada en una pierna antes de echarse a correr. No había llegado ni a la mitad del camino que llevaba a la fuente frontal cuando se volvió hacia él, sonrojado y con las manos empuñadas contra su delantal. -"¡Por cierto, el conejo bastardo ha venido esta tarde y dice que te invita a beber esta noche! ¡Como vuelva a verlo, dile que lo mataré!"- y entonces se echó a correr otra vez.

Por el modo en que sus mejillas se tornaron todavía más brillantes de rubor, por un ínfimo segundo España tuvo la impresión de que Romano en ningún momento había estado hablando de él.

Pero entonces sonrió, incrédulo.

De ninguna manera podía ser lo que estaba pensando.

_¿O sí?_

_

* * *

_

**Aclaración:** El conejo bastardo ES Prusia, ya que no quedaba muy claro esto último ;3; Y él es quien besó a Romano y todo eso.


End file.
